jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael P. Kube-McDowell
Michael P. Kube-McDowell wurde am 29. August 1954 geboren. Michael P. Kube-McDowell ist das Pseudonym des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Michael Paul McDowell. Biografie Michael P. Kube-McDowell wurde 29. August 1954 in der Stadt Philadelphia des Commonwealths Pennsylvania in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika geboren, sein richtiger Name lautet Michael Paul McDowell. Sein Vater, John F. McDowell, war Ingenieur und seine Mutter, L. Patricia McDowell, Administratorin. Michael P. Kube-McDowell heiratete 1975 Karla Jane Kube und zeugte mit ihr den 1983 geborenen Sohn Matthew. 1987 ließen sich die beiden allerdings scheiden. Er studierte an der Indiana University und lehrte dort anschließend die Fächer Mathe und Naturwissenschaften, ehe er sich vollständig dem Schreiben widmete.Michael P. Kube-McDowells offizielle Homepage Zu seinen hochgelobten früheren Werken gehören Emprise, das 1985 in die Endausscheidung des Philip K. Dick Awards gelangte, und das bedeutende The Quiet Pools, das 1991 für den Hugo Award nominiert worden war. Sein im Star Wars Universum spielendes Werk ist die Schwarze-Flotte-Trilogie. Alle drei Romane, Vor dem Sturm, Aufmarsch der Yevethaner und Entscheidung bei Koornacht, gelangten auf die Bestsellerlisten von New York Times, USA Today, Publishers Weekly und Washington Post. Neben seinen zehn vorangegangenen Romanen hat Michael P. Kube-McDowell mehr als zwei Dutzend Kurzgeschichten für führende Magazine und Anthologien geschrieben, darunter auch Analog, The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction, After the Flames und Alternate Warriors. Drei seiner Storys wurden als Episoden für die Horror-Fantasy-TV-Serie Tales from the Darkside adaptiert, darunter die 1983 verfasste und ausgezeichnete Story Slippage. Des Weiteren schrieb er mehr als fünfhundert Artikel zu non-Science-Fiction-Themen, wie zum Beispiel über wissenschaftlichen Kreationismus oder die Weltraumprogramme der USA. Michael P. Kube-McDowell ist ein populärer Gast bei SF Conventions überall Mittleren Westen und darüber hinaus Mitglied der Folk-Rockgruppe The Black Book Band, in der er Gitarre, Klavier und Geige spielt. Dodeka Records brachte 1995 das Livealbum First Contact der Band heraus. Heute ist Michael P. Kube-McDowell in zweiter Ehe mit der Künstlerin und Modellbauerin Gwendolyn Lee Zak verheiratet, mit der er er seine Söhne Matt und Gavin, und seine Tochter Amanda hat. Mit seiner Familie, den beiden Katzen Doc und Captain und, laut ihm, "entschieden zu vielen Büchern und Kram", lebt er heute im mittleren Michigan. Leidenschaften, zu denen er sich öffentlich bekennt, schließen die Philadelphia Phillies, die Michigan State University, New Jersey Soul Food (Birkenbier, Schweinerollbraten und Tastykakes), die Hammond B-3 und die Küste von Oregon ein. Zeitweise lebte Michael P. Kube-McDowell auch in Fairview Village, New Jersey, East Lansing, und Sturgies sowie Goshen in Indiana.Die Schwarze Flotte – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner (Über den Autor) Bibliographie (Auswahl) Star Wars *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Vor dem Sturm, 1997 (Before the Storm, 1996) *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner, 1997 (Shield of Lies, 1996) *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht, 1998 (Tyrant’s Test, 1996) Trigon *''Das Wagnis'', 1997 (Emprise, 1985) *''Das Geheimnis'', 1997 (Enigma, 1986) *''Das Reich'', 1998 (Empery, 1987) Anderes *''Slippage'', 1983 *''Isaac Asimov's Robot City: Odyssey'', 1987 *''Thieves of Light'', 1987 *''Alternities'', 1988 *''The Quiet Pools'', 1990 *''Exile'', 1992 *''The Trigger'', 1999 *''Vectors'', 2002 *Mehr als fünfhundert weitere Kurzgeschichten und Werke zu non-Science-Fiction-Themen Auszeichnungen *Karl Edward Wagners THE YEAR'S BEST HORROR STORIES im Jahre 1983 für Slippage. *Philip K. Dick Award Nominierung im Jahre 1985 für Emprise. *Hugo Award Nominierung im Jahre 1991 für The Quiet Pools. Quellen *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner (Über den Autor) *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Entscheidung bei Koornacht (Über den Autor) Weblinks *Michael P. Kube-McDowell in der deutschen Wikipedia *Michael P. Kube-McDowell in der englischen Wikipedia *Michael P. Kube-McDowells offizielle Homepage *Michael P. Kube-McDowell in Our Land, our Literature Einzelnachweise en:Michael P. Kube-McDowell sr:Michael P. Kube-McDowell Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Reale Autoren